narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Results of the Requiem: Seireitou's Afterlife
:The Great Ninja World War, a blood-drenched war of immense proportions, pitting the continents against eachother. Seireitou Hyuga had set up the Peace Requiem, a plan to usher in a time of peace and love by focusing all of the world's hatred on himself and taking it with him to his grave. Results and Reasons Seireitou has died and his soul travels to Other World, but is mysteriously stopped half-way In a empty realm, colors of the aurora borealis everywhere, Seireitou wakes up, "Hmm, where am i.... i just died.... but... this isnt Other World" he thought "No, it is not, this is called the Dengai, or "Path between the worlds"" a voice stated "..? Who's there?" asked Seireitou as a man of blinding light aproached him. Seireitou could not see this man's appearance but could see the light with his Ragnarok active. "Your Peace Requiem was destined to occur, which is why Echo Uchiha could not touch you" stated the man "Im in the Dengai? Thats impossible, only Yhvh has the power to halt souls from traveling to Other World, and your not Yhvh... who are you?!" yelled out Seireitou "I am a man who is second only to Yhvh" the man stated "Thats impossible! Yhvh is the supreme God of all, no-one can be even close to him!!" Seireitou boldly stated "Wrong, do you really not see who i am?" stated the man ".....I cant" Seireitou quietly answered "No wonder, you mortals cannot even approach me" he said as the light faded and the man's appearance was clear He was dressed in clothing similar to Seireitou's ancestor, Unagi Hyuga, but, his power was staggering, Seireitou could not even breathe but he was dead so this didnt matter. "Who... are you?" asked Seireitou ".....Are you that blind, you arrongant child!" the man proclaimed "Wait.... Hikaru?" asked Seireitou "No..... i go by the name, Seireitou" said the man Seireitou's eyes widened, "Wha..... you are... Seireitou!?" Seireitou yelled out, stunned "Yes, i am you, but over 1000 years from now" the future Seireitou proclaimed. Warning: The Twilight King "Well, anyway, why are you here?" asked Seireitou "Its about the man you know as Echo and who i know as the Twilight King" said the Future Seireitou "In the future, while it is true that my power has surpassed all previous Yonkou by staggering amounts, even the great Rurouni you know as Hikaru" said the Future Seireitou "Okay.... so let me get this straight, in the future, Echo.... rules the planet?" asked Seireitou "Yes, he rules as the Twilight King, while i cannt give you all the details, i can tell you that something happened after your death that sparked Echo's brain to find an item called the "The Crest of Twilight" stated the Future Seireitou. "Then why dont you stop him!? If your so much stronger, then stop the Future Echo!" yelled out Seireitou "I cannot, while what you say is true, i cannot get involved with mortal events, my standing of divinity is something not to be taken lightly, i cant just go around, killing people i dont like" stated Future Seireitou "...... Well, what about the Vessel of Ragnarok during that time period?" asked Seireitou The Future Seireitou shook his head, "No, you see, Echo was able to study the legend and deduced that the next Vessel would be an Uchiha, so he wiped off every last living Uchiha to prevent a being of power greater then the Seireitou of the past to stop him" he stated The New Vessel? "....So.... thats it.... the Vessel ends there?" asked Seireitou The Future Seireitou smiled, "Well, it might be possible.... with Senna Kurosaki" he said "Wait, Senna...'Kurosaki'?!" he thought, "Is she.... Hikaru's descendant?" asked Seireitou "Yes, she is a girl wiht powers almost equal to the Hikaru of my past" he stated "Is she the Vessel!?" asked Seireitou, alomst frantic "Well.... its possible... but, until she realizes her powers, neither me or Yhvh can tell for sure, its possible but...... i dont know." Future Seireitou stated. To Each His Own Path "Well, anyway, heed my warning, younger Seireitou" stated the Future Seireitou "Wait hold on, if Hikaru is called "Rurouni" and Echo is called "Twilight King", what are you/we called?" asked Seireitou "Grand Supreme Kai or simply, God" stated Future Seireitou Seireitou began to laugh, "Didnt see that coming" he said smiling "Remember, heed my warning, also, Suzaku is doing good in the future, is on equal terms if not greater then Future Hikaru" said the Future Seireitou Seireitou smiled, laughing alittle "Anyway, you will go to Other World now" the future Seireitou said as he faded and Seireitou fell on the grass of Other World Other World Escapades